Smores
by orvida geri
Summary: Smores are good anytime of day especially on sanzo. please be nice and review this is my first time posting. And to the 1 who did review i hope i corrected what you were talking about:


**Title: Smores**

**Author: Orvida**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Pairing: Sanzo & Goku**

**Prompt: Orphan_Prompt**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OR MAKE ANY PROFIT FROM THIS STORY OR ITS CHARACTERS:**

**Summary: Smores are delicious any time of day or on anybody especially Sanzos.**

**Warning: None:**

**WORD COUNT: 4247**

**A/N: To the Beautiful Kispexi2 For Without Her Valuable Time and Effort I would still be Writing this Story.**

**Author's Note: I Hope This Prompt Is As Good As You Would Like It To Be.**

**As Goku came in from outside to warm up the temple rooms he and Sanzo shared, he realized that he had to make another run before Sanzo's return from lecturing, or there'd be hell to pay. He had forgotten to pick up Sanzo's smokes and beer and everyone knew Sanzo could be a pain in the ass if, god forbid, he didn't have something to occupy his mouth and hands. Although Goku could think of a few things to put in that man's mouth and hands that didn't involve a cigarette or cold beer.**

**The walk to the market place took a little longer than usual because Goku ran into Gojyo on the way and he stopped to talk to his friend since he ever hardly got to see him much now the journey had ended. Sanzo pretty much kept to himself unless he absolutely needed to go and see them himself; usually it was Goku he'd send to take care of the simpler tasks. But Goku sometimes missed the companionship of the others being around. **

**Gojyo made a comment about Sanzo, and Goku felt like he should have defended him, but for once he agreed whole-heartedly with the ero-kappa.**

**Which pretty much shocked the hell out of Gojyo considering that Goku always went on the defensive if anyone so much as said anything bad in his presence about that so-called monk.**

**So now Gojyo was wondering what the hell was going on with the monkey.**

"**Oi Goku, what the hell's your problem? Since when do you side with me about Cherry-Chan?"**

" **Huh? Since Sanzo's being a pain as of late, that's why."**

**Gojyo began wondering what the hell was up with Goku and Sanzo. **

"**Well," said Goku, "can I talk to you seriously, Gojyo?"**

"**Yeah. I may joke around with you about a lot of stuff but I'm always here for a serious conversation with you, after everything we've been through. You know that, don't you?"**

"**Well, yeah, I guess so. Anyway I have this problem. I have been having feelings for Sanzo for some time now. And Sanzo being Sanzo, he won't talk to me. He considers me to be immature and irresponsible. Yeah, granted I do act that way most of the time because it's expected of me. And it would be so weird not to fight with you over food once in a while. Anyway he would think something is wrong with us if we didn't fight once in awhile. You know what I mean, Gojyo?"**

"**Yeah, I guess I do."**

" **But getting back to Sanzo and my feelings for him, he's been colder towards me since we got back from India and I'm trying to be understanding about him needing his space and all, but it's like he's shutting me out and I don't like it at all. So what can I do to make him notice that I'm not a child any more? I'm twenty years old now and I can take care of myself. I've learned to control myself a little better than I did before with my anger. Sometimes I revert to my old habits, and I know that it annoys him but what can I do to show him that I've matured enough to have a simple conversation with him without getting hit over the head with that damn fan he pulls out of thin air or him threatening me with being shot? But the real problem lies within me. I love Sanzo and I want to take our relationship in another direction but Sanzo doesn't take anything I say seriously or he just ignores me and that's what's frustrating me the most."**

**"iFrustrating?" Where in the hell did you pick up that word, Goku? From Hakkai? I must seriously talk to him about that. Have you thought about the consequences of you getting closer to Sanzo? And I mean in a sexual way (if I'm understanding you). Maybe he does needs a little relief from all that pent-up frustration he has in him. He needs to learn to relax now that that damn journey is over. And I must admit that when Hakkai and I became lovers it helped alleviate a lot of the pent-up stress he and I were having at the beginning of our relationship too."**

"**Gojyo, I really did not need to know that! So what can I do to get Sanzo to see me in that way?"**

"**So you want my manly advice about making it with that prissy-ass monk? Well, when you think of Sanzo what do you associate with him?"**

"**Well, he did free me from that cave and showed me a light as bright as the sun. I mean, Sanzo is everything to me. A couple of years after he freed me, he mentioned to me what his guardian told him about orange airplanes flying against a blue sky. How they complement each other and also about the birds needing a perch to land on or they'll regret having wings to fly. Well that is what Sanzo is to me. He's my perch to land on and I know that he's with me even though he doesn't act like it all the time. I believe that the same holds true for him with me. We complement each other." **

"**Ah Goku, that is little too much information for your simian brain to hold in! Who knew you had it in you? But anyway, getting back to you and Cherry-Chan getting together, let's see what I can do to help you. Other than all of that gibberish you were spouting about compliments and birds and planes. What else do you associate with Sanzo?"**

"**Well, I don't know really." **

"**What about if we head back to the house and see what we can come up with over some hot chocolate and Smores?"**

"**Gojyo what in the hell are Smores? Something nasty you want to get me to try?" **

"**Hell no. 'kai made some from some cook book for desserts he picked up at the market. Anyway do you want try one or not ?"**

**A loud grumble from Goku's stomach answered that question.**

"**Well, I didn't have anything for lunch. Maybe I can get Hakkai to feed me too while we're thinking of a plan to help me seduce Sanzo."**

"**Goku, stop it with the big words. You're scaring me now."**

**Meanwhile Sanzo had finished work lecturing and needed a shower and a smoke. Coming from that damn lecture always annoyed the hell out of him; those shitty ass monks always wanting something from him.**

**He reached his rooms and noticed the warmth where Goku had put logs in the fire place. **

**iNow where in the hell is that damn Monkey? He knows I didn't have but have a pack of Marlboros left, and I ran out of beer last night/i.**

**At Hakkai and Gojyo's home, Hakkai was making a stir-fry dish of vegetables and beef for lunch for his lover. **

" **'Kai, I'm home and I have Goku with me, alright?"**

**Gojyo and Goku came through the front door and made a beeline for the kitchen.**

" **'Kai, we're home and Goku wants to try one of the Smores you made."**

**Hakkai nodded and smiled.**

" **Goku, come and sit while I get the plates. Gojyo, come and help me, will you?"**

**They sat around the table and Goku and Gojyo started bickering over food as always. The only thing missing was Sanzo and his fan of doom.**

**After the food was served, they sat around talking about everything going on in their lives and when Goku got up to leave, Gojyo followed him. As they passed through the living room 'kai called out to Goku, "Don't forget Sanzo's supplies, and the Smores I'm sending him, alright?" **

"**OK, I won't. Thanks for the food and everything, Hakkai. You're the best. Now, Gojyo, how do I make Sanzo notice me when I get back to the temple? Besides giving him his Supplies and Smores?"**

"**Well, it's like this - go take a hot shower and come out with just the towel wrapped around you and sit down at the table where Sanzo is going to be smoking. Start a conversation with him about his lecture and then you ask him if he's ever broken in a virgin before and you let him know you want him to be your first lover."**

"**As if I need a bullet in my head!"**

"**Nuh, Sanzo won't shoot you, or he'd have done it years ago because you're so annoying."**

"**Screw you!"**

"**No, that's what you want Sanzo to do to you, not me. I have 'kai for that anyway, thank you very much."**

"**I'm leaving already, you damn ero-kappa, so bye."**

**As Goku made his way back to the temple, he tried to think of a way to broach the subject with Sanzo. Suddenly a shadow loomed in front of him. It was a pretty woman with long dark hair. She looked familiar to him somehow.**

"**Well, hello there, Goku."**

"**How do you know my name? Have we met before?"**

"**Why, yes we did. It was just before Konzen freed you from the dark cave long ago."**

"**You mean Sanzo! Sanzo freed me from that cave!"**

"**Same thing, honey. Anyway you finally want Konzen – no, I mean Sanzo- to make you his in every way like Konzen did a long time ago?"**

"**Yes, I want to belong to Sanzo in every way possible."**

"**Why do you want to belong to Sanzo?"**

"**Because I love him and I believe he feels the same way. He's just not able to show me so I have to do something to get him to notice me."**

"**Goku, I will give you this advice to get Sanzo to take you seriously and finally get what you both want and need from each other: be truthful about your feelings and tell him. You've already admitted that you love him, right? So just tell him to his face and then you show him."**

**Sanzo was getting quite aggravated because Goku was taking too damn long with his smokes and beer. Knowing Goku, Sanzo imagined he'd probably stopped by Hakkai and Gojyo's place to eat before returning home. **

**Meanwhile, Goku entered the temple's ground with a purpose only known to himself. **

**As he entered Sanzo's room he saw him sitting at the table. He went and placed the supplies and Smores on it and said, "Sanzo, sorry I took so long. I stopped by Hakkai and Gojyo's place. I miss them not being around like the old days. Anyway, I'll be right back - I need to take a shower.**

**While Goku stood under the shower spray he pondered what Gojyo said to him about approaching Sanzo with his towel wrapped around his waist and sitting on his la**

**When Goku came out of the bathroom with just his towel on, Sanzo suddenly realized that he had grown up before his eyes and he'd never noticed it, because Goku was Goku to him. How he never really paid it any attention until now that Goku was a desirable young man, ripe for the picking? He had a nice golden complexion and a very toned body with not an once of fat on him, just muscles galore and perky nubs. **

**Now where had that thought come from, he wondered.**

**Sanzo was eating one of the Smores Hakkai had sent over. Goku was scared of being rejected but, he realized that Sanzo didn't like weak people around him so he was willing to chance it all the more.**

**It now or never, he thought, so he took the initiative and walked towards Sanzo and sat down on his lap.**

**Goku was on his mouth the second he opened up to say anything and kissed him hungrily. When he finally let up, Sanzo followed his mouth instead and kissed him within an inch of his life and only came up when his brain decided that it needed air.**

**Goku sat there grinning. Now was his chance to voice what he was feeling for Sanzo .**

"**I want to have sex! I want it to be with you, and before you say anything hear me out! You know that I love you already and I want to take our relationship/companionship to the next level. I know that you feel the same way and together we can make this work."**

**Sanzo just looked at Goku for a second before he stood up. It was then that he realized that Goku's towel had become unwrapped from around his waist and his skin was glistening from the water dripping down his golden toned body. One thing that Sanzo always found pleasing about their relationship was that both tended to act without thinking around each other's feelings.**

**Sanzo walked over to his futon and sat down. Goku soon followed him. Sanzo's mouth descended on Goku's and devoured his oh-so-sweet and soft lips for a second time in as many minutes.**

**He moved the towel away finally and looked his fill at Goku's entire body, his eyes landing on the golden brown hair that was nestled at the base laid his thick and juicy golden-colored cock. **

**Sanzo could finally get a taste of what his imagination had been showing him for years and he had all the time to explore the delectable body finally beneath him.**

**He stood up and Goku whined, "Where are you going?"**

"**I'll be right back. Just hold on."**

**Sanzo went to his drawer, pulled out his lube and returned to the futon.**

**All the while Goku was waiting impatiently and the minute Sanzo came back, Goku reversed their positions and he was on top now, kissing Sanzo and nipping his jaw and down to his neck. Finding his erogenous spot, he milked it for all he was worth, tasting that pale skin at long last. Sucking on that tender juncture around his neck and down his pale throat to his chest until he found what his lips were seeking - Sanzo's pale pink nubs. Goku sucked on one and twisted the other in his hand, making Sanzo groan out loud and loving the sound even more since he was doing it for him, and him alone. **

**A song popped into Goku's head.**

**On shadowed ground with no around and a blanket of stars in our eyes**

**We are drifting free like two lost leafs on the crazy wind of the night don't say a word **

**Sanzo don't say a word 'cos I already heard what your body's saying to mine**

**If I want it all night you say it's alright we got the time.**

**He was finally getting what his heart desired and that was to be with his sun.**

**Sanzo popped Goku on his head and just looked at him. Goku gave him a shy smile, letting him know that he understood, before resuming what he'd started, laving Sanzo perky nipples and licking his way down towards his belly button and lower. As he started to unzip Sanzo's pants, Goku looked up at Sanzo for permission to continue and, when Sanzo nodded, Goku pulled his pants down around his muscular hips. Sanzo wasn't wearing any boxers at all and his pale cock sprang forth at attention. Goku quirked an eyebrow at him and stared before finally touching Sanzo's cock. It was soft yet firm.**

**Sanzo moaned and that was Goku's cue to go on. He licked the underside of Sanzo's cock, making him groan and moan, and even though he was trying to be as quiet as possible, Goku was making that impossible as he licked the slit and pre-cum that was leaking into his mouth.**

**When did he learn to deep throat? Was the last thought that Sanzo had before Goku pulled up with one last suck at his cock. **

**Goku stood up, resolved to go and get the Smores on the table for his preparation. He wasn't totally stupid when it came to these things. He'd never done it personally but he had heard Gojyo talk about it and what it entailed, so he knew that Sanzo had to be prepared so as to not hurt him when he got to penetrate him.**

**He needed the lube - but unfortunately the only thing he could see was the left-over Smores sitting on Sanzo's table, so he walked over and picked one up, then brought it back to the futon where Sanzo was looking at him rather strangely.**

"**What are you doing with that?"**

"**Oh, I can't find the lube so I figured I' d use the fudge from this instead. Now Sanzo, just relax."**

**Goku knelt between Sanzo's spread legs and hoisted his feet up so as to get a better view of what he was doing. He took some of the fudge on his finger and again looked to Sanzo for permission. Sanzo consented with a nod of his head and Goku proceeded to prepare him for what was to be his first introduction into adulthood, slathering his finger with fudge before sliding it into Sanzo's puckered hole, pushing in gently so as not to hurt his sun any more than he had to. He waited a few minutes for Sanzo to get used to the feeling and then started pushing in and out slowly, gradually gaining a little more speed as he went. He was ready to make good on his promise of losing himself to his sun. **

**He slid another finger into him just as he'd seen done in one of Gojyo's books, "The Art of Making Love To A Man.". Now he had two fingers inside Sanzo and it sure did feel good to be doing this to the man he'd loved forever. In fact, he'd gotten so caught up in the sensation of what he was doing that he almost didn't realize that Sanzo was clenching his fingers. To be on the safe side, he added one more, and it was at that moment that he hit something inside of Sanzo that had him writhing on the bed in pure ecstasy and begging for more in his own way. Goku pulled his three fingers out and licked on them, then got the fudge and slathered his own cock as he knelt over Sanzo.**

**Pushing forward, he slid in inch by slow inch until he was half way inside, giving Sanzo a chance to adjust to him being inside of him. Finally Sanzo told him to move because he wasn't going to break and Goku resumed moving at his own pace, gradually picking up speed as Sanzo's cock bobbed between them. He leaned forward and kissed Sanzo as passionately as he knew how and wrapped his hand around his neglected cock and proceeded to push right into him as gently as he could. Once he was in he stopped and waited for Sanzo to adjust again and when Sanzo told him to move he did, and they both groaned at the sensation of pain and pleasure all at the same time. Goku started thrusting, slowly at first, and Sanzo pushed back onto Goku's cock to achieve maximun pleasure. Gradually they sped up, Goku working Sanzo's cock in his hand as he pumped in and out to a rhythm only he could hear**

**.**

**Sanzo felt his climax approaching as Goku kept hitting his sweet spot over and over. Finally his eyes rolled back into his head. He'd seen the heavens and groaned out long and loud. Goku soon followed, shouting out "Saaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnzooooooooooooooooo!" as he felt Sanzo clench around his throbbing manhood, draining him of everything he had to give.**

**Goku soon collapsed on top of Sanzo, ready to drift off to sleep, but Sanzo grabbed him and kissed his soft lips telling him, "Oh no you don't, monkey. You don't get to play seme to my uke and think that you are going to sleep. You owe me. Now it's my time to top you so wake up inow damn you!"**

**Goku opened his eyes and looked at Sanzo as if he was crazy.**

"**You really want to go at it again so soon?"**

"**Tch! What do you think I just told you? You are not going to top me and go to sleep! It's my turn. I think I've waited long enough, don't you? Yeah - I guess hand me the rest of that Smores. Now I'm going to show you how it's done. Not to say you did a bad job, but I want you to get the full effect of my longing for you, now you're finally be able to handle a relationship with me - and only me. Do you understand, Goku? No-one else is to touch you. You're mine now - and I'm yours.**

**Goku looked at Sanzo with love shining out of his eyes. Sanzo had finally admitted that he loved him and wanted only him to be his lover.**

**Goku gladly reached over, handed Sanzo the Smores and lay on his back, waiting for Sanzo to brand him as his one and only lover. Sanzo stood up and went to wet a towel to clean up the mess they had just made. As he approached the futon, he noticed Goku watching him. He leaned down and wiped Goku clean, then himself, before telling Goku to spread his legs so that he could prepare Goku just as Goku had done to swiped some fudge on his finger and leaned in. Just as he was about to insert a finger, Goku reached up and grabbed Sanzo, pulling him into a passionate kiss.**

"**I love you, Sanzo – forever."**

**Sanzo pushed a finger into him and Goku gave a hiss as he was being stretched for Sanzo to claim him. Sanzo kept pressing his finger in little by little until he had reached half-way to his knuckle, then waited for Goku to adjust to the feel of his finger being inside of him. When he was given the go-ahead, he slid the whole finger inside and stated to move it in a circular motion.**

**He inserted another finger to stretch Goku's opening further, so that the virgin hole he was set to claim would accommodate his fully engorged cock. He eased another finger inside just to be on the safe side and hit Goku's sweet spot, which had him moaning and groaning at the same time. Sanzo leaned over Goku's chest and took a perky nipple into his warm moist mouth and suckled. Then he switched sides, all the while constantly moving his fingers until he felt Goku was stretched enough. He proceeded to smear some fudge over his own cock and he lined himself up with Goku's opening. He looked down on the one he loved most in this world and started to push forth only stopping when he noticed tears forming in the corners of Goku's eyes.**

"**Are you alright?"**

**Goku looked up at his sun and smiled, assuring him that he was fine, just so happy that Sanzo felt the same way as he did. So Sanzo pushed inside his lover and waited for Goku to adjust to him being there. When Goku gave him permission to continue, they both groaned at the sensation of finally being two halves of a whole and being joined as one. Sanzo started to thrust into that to tight place he now considered his own. As he pushed in, Goku pushed up, and the sensation was so out of this world.**

**Sanzo took a hold of Goku's neglected cock and started pumping it and snapping his hips. He felt Goku's walls clenching around him and knew it was just a matter of time before he reached his climax and, sure enough, Goku yelled out Sanzo's name as his climax hit him full force and he saw the stars and the heavens above. He finally knew he he a place to call home with his sun.**

**As Goku's climax hit, the walls around Sanzo's cock tightened and he called out Goku's name like a mantra over and over. He felt so drained after that but he was happy that he had finally found his perch to land on, and his name was Goku. After his spend was released, he rolled to the side of Goku and held him close. Goku snuggled up under his chin, happy and content, as they both fell into a slumber of rest.**

**Somewhere in the Heaven, Kanzeon was looking down and laughing. Konzen and Goku finally had professed their love and consummated it all over again, just as they had in the heavens five hundred years ago and all was right with hir world.**

**Until she got bored and wanted to stir up some trouble for the love birds again. For now she'd let them be .**

**Maybe.**


End file.
